Your Number One
by Ogawa Ayumi
Summary: OKAY, THE REAL CHAPTER IS HERE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. He didn't need to become the best... All that matters is that he'll be the no. 1 in her heart. toXfuu please read and please review. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

YOUR NUMBER ONE

_**Summary:** Tokiya found out that Fuuko is not anymore the ordinary "monkey" he met. Yet, as his hidden love kept for years started to burst and reveal, he discovered that there was someone better than him. Who will be Fuuko's number one? _

_**History:** This song is the single of the 2004 album of Wallace Huo, "Ni Di Di Yi." Though this is the theme song of an ancient Chinese drama, I didn't ever base this story from it._

_**A/n:** Be warned, the characters can get OOC, especially the other one (who will be revealed, it's a love triangle). BTW, if you notice that my writing technique is the same as another, I'll tell you that I have another account. This is my second time in using this account because I just want to change. Try to guess, who am I?_

YOUR NUMBER ONE

_After seeing you for the first time  
I can't leave you at all.  
You don't understand this kind of pain.  
If this was life, I am willing to decide.  
You shouldn't finalize your decision as rejection.  
I and him, what difference is it?  
How can it compare to love's intense?_

Can't pull out this pain.  
I just hope you'd make me understand a bit.  
What love wants can't be completely incomplete.  
I just need to become your heart's number one.  
How come your eyes show hesitance?

Without you, I am ruined.  
Doesn't matter who is the world's number one  
I just want to be forever your heart's only one.  
Can I have this honor

_to hug you tight?_

How can I annihilate this feeling? It renders me.  
How do I solve this complication of love?  
I won't draw back.

"Yes, I have to send her to you," Madame Shirowa said.

Her General Manager bowed low. "Why?"

"After her parents died, I have to adopt her. She and her little sister," the CEO said sadly. "She would be staying here in Japan to train. Her sister was still in there," Madame Shirowa said. "Since I have to go back to the States, she has to live with you so that you can train her for her would-be position in my American hotel branch.

"I understand, ma'am," the General Manager replied, still, his eyes on the floor.

"I trust you so much that I trust you to protect her. Since she is now my daughter, her life would be in danger. She's in low-profile now, and you may not recognize her entirely." She took an envelope and gave it to him. "I think her sister will be joining her for a week, for her vacation. She misses Japan," she chuckled.

The man had no choice but to chuckle a little too. He opened the envelope and a picture came out. Also, an ID-like pass was inside the envelope. "What is this, Madame?"

The woman laughed. "The lady lives a dangerous life and she'll only go with the one with the pass. You have to take care of that."

"When will be her arrival?" the General Manager asked.

"Tomorrow. But before that, I want you to accompany her on her vacation in Yokohama," Madame Shirowa said. "You'll wait in the airport. Someone will get you."

"Yes, Madame," the man replied.

"The girl will be using her English name. It is Wendellyn Shirowa, understand?" The man nodded in an understandable note. "Good, you may go now," she bade. "Remember how I trust you, Mr. Mikagami."

The man bowed low, stood up, bowed low again, and got out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you the one sent by Madame Shirowa?" a man asked in black as he saw the General Manager. "The pass?"

Tokiya showed his pass and hid it behind his suit. Silently, he followed the guard until they reached a small, private plane. He climbed aboard. There was a door connecting to the room where the pampered lady was.

_"Surely, this is a spoiled brat," _Tokiya thought, sneering at the idea. He was imagining the lady's composure when the guard who took him knocked on the door and started to speak. "Senorita Wendy, el hombre ha llegado."

"Si, si," the voice said. "Déjelo por favor adentro," she requested.

Tokiya frowned. _"What's the point of speaking some other language when we're in Japan?" _he thought. He noticed, however, that her perfect Spanish accent was somewhat in with their mother tongue.

"Senorita Wendy requests you to enter," the guard said.

Tokiya was reluctant to open the door because he was shuddering in disgust on the girl. "Well, if I don't work for Madame Shirowa…" he grunted.

It seems like the girl was getting impatient. "Hey, porqué no es él...?" she started, but abruptly stopped when she saw the man.

Even though she was a little haughty, Tokiya caught sight of an action-packed woman. She had a black bonnet on her black layered hair laying on her shoulders to her chest, black-and-white popstar top, Brohemian skirt _(**a/n:** or whatever we call the skirt that is really on trend these days, that's what my classmates call it)_, and boots. Her eyes were covered with light brown shades.

"You must be the General Manager," the woman said, taking his hand and shaking it. "Sit down, please," she offered, enthusiastically taking him to a couch.

"Miss Shirowa," Tokiya said with pride, "The CEO sent me here to take care of you and teach you."

The girl seemed to roll her eyes behind the shades. "Madre, madre. Ella está consiguiendo un poco nosy, ¿no es ella?" she said, seemed to be asking his opinion. _"Of all the people," _she thought hopelessly. However, she smirked. _"I'll play," _she thought naughtily.

"Pardon?" Tokiya asked her stupidly.

The girl, who was about to sip wine from her glass, stopped, raised her eyebrows, and said, "Don't mind about that, Mr. Mikagami. I'm getting bored."

Tokiya tried to look away from her, who started to get to her unlady-like attitudes.

"You know, Mr. Mikagami, I'm getting annoyed if someone in front of me is too quiet," the girl said, shifting her hair from this side to that. "Are you sure you're okay? Or are you too frightened to speak?"

Tokiya was getting annoyed that he decided to release his feelings. "You know, you're like a monkey I knew," he said calmly, as though it was normal for a General Manager to speak ill of his boss's heiress.

Wendellyn smiled, that turned out to be a smirk. "What a nice thing to say," she said, as though it was nothing. "Tell me about the monkey, come on," she said nicely, though there was an air of order.

Tokiya started to tell everything annoying about the monkey, Fuuko. It was making him breath evenly, like coughing out a large bit of phlegm.

"She is one of the most annoying brats I've ever met!" Tokiya finished.

"Now, now," the princess said, offering him a glass of wine, "Please don't go berserk like that, _Mi-chan_," the girl said, laughing a little.

"What?" Tokiya exclaimed, totally bewildered. Only one person calls him like that. A person he sorely missed…

"You should not speak ill about the chairman of Aereal Group of Companies," she said, removing her shades. "Shirowa Fuuko," she added, smirking and raising one of her eyebrows.

_a/n: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good… so please review._


	2. The Rich and the Famous

CHAPTER 2: THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS

"How dare you speak ill of me?" Fuuko scolded him in a way that guilt will enter his mind. "What if I fire you this second?" she asked him indignantly yet calmly. "Mr. Mikagami, you should watch your tongue."

"But how… what… why?" Tokiya asked, utterly bewildered. "What are you doing here, Kirisawa Fuuko?" he finally burst out.

"Mikagami Tokiya, I don't have anything against my name but now, legally, my name is Shirowa Fuuko, or Wendellyn Shirowa in the States," she said. "If I know that you're the 'exceptionally bright, handsome (she made a disgusting expression), and trustworthy general manager of Aereal Japan,' I shouldn't have come here!"

The guard kicked the door open. "What is happening here?"

"And why are you butting in here?" Fuuko asked, fuming. "Get out!"

"Yes, Senorita Wendellyn," he said meekly.

Fuuko sat down, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and regained her 'Senorita' composure. "Now, questions?"

"How come you're the adopted daughter of Madame Shirowa?" he asked first.

"She is the nearest relative of my late mother," Fuuko said sadly, taking a sip of wine. "Besides, she also adopted Ganko, or Primella," she said.

"How come your hair is black?" Tokiya asked her, totally stupid that because of a different hair and shades, he wasn't able to realize the person in front of her.

"Hello? As if hair dye would cost $30 million?" Fuuko said carelessly.

They were silent for a minute. Fuuko stood up and offered a hand. "I forgot formalities, Mr. Mikagami. It's a pleasure meeting you," she said.

Tokiya looked up on her. Her eyes were cold, full of sadness. He took her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure, Senorita Wendy," he said, smiling to comfort her.


	3. As I See You

_To obsessed dreamer, thanks for the review!_

CHAPTER 3: AS I SEE YOU

"It seems like our Senorita is enjoying herself," the old caretaker of the private resort said. "Young man, maybe you should follow her."

Tokiya nodded. He ran towards the woman who ran around the beach, laughing furiously. He watched Fuuko as her now-purple-again hair was reflecting the rays of the sun. He was captivated by her beauty. However, he controlled himself and broke his admiring silence of the goddess, yes, a goddess and edged nearer. "It looks like it's your first time to go here," he said.

Fuuko turned around and upon seeing Tokiya, diminishing her happy nature. "It has been a long time," she said, climbing out of the water with the assistance of Tokiya, and to her beach mat. "Mother – my new mother – won't let me go anywhere in the States," she said, cuddling her knees. "When I was young, I hoped to go there and see the wondrous places they could give my eyes, but now, I'm a prisoner in my own house!"

"You cannot blame her," Tokiya said, comforting her. "She's just taking care of you."

"Hell! I'm getting pale because of that," Fuuko said, laughing in her statement that is supposed to be dramatic. She looked at him. "Even the sunset, I haven't seen it as long as I remember, Mi-chan," she said, smiling as she called him by the name he missed to hear. "I really wish that my foster parent is not as rich as Madame Shirowa," she said.

"Well, I really think you have to enjoy this three-day stay," Tokiya suggested in a tone unknown by him, but it rather looked like he was cheering her up.

Fuuko smiled as she looked at the sea. "Not without you, Mi-chan," she said, standing up and dusting herself.

"Me?" Tokiya asked.

"Yes, and that's an order," she said pulling Tokiya towards the water. At first, he was reluctant. However, as he saw the light of happiness in her eyes that he didn't see at the plane ride, he was overwhelmed and tempted to plunge to the water.

"Chase me," Fuuko said, holding him by his clothes. He smelled her seductive scent. With that, he enthusiastically chased her around the shores.

He was faster than her; he caught her by the waist, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the sand. Tokiya also fell as she held his arm, ending up on top of Fuuko.

"I didn't know that you can now outrun me, Mi-chan," Fuuko said, smirking.

Tokiya laughed, making him inhale her tempting fumes. "You just lack exercise. You told me that you're locked up in your room, didn't you?"

"So, that's the secret, I became weaker," Fuuko said, pouting like an offended child.

"But you became a woman, more beautiful," Tokiya said. One more inhalation of her perfume, and he'll be spilling the beans like crazy. Fuuko's scent was a truth potion for him…

"Huh?" Fuuko asked, bewildered but blushing. Tokiya's lips were lowered to hers, causing them to be a centimeter or so apart. However, she remembered something… she turned her head away from his face and pushed him softly away.

Tokiya was hurt and guilty at the same time. "I'm sorry, Senorita Wendy," he said formally, standing up.

"It's alright," Fuuko said, standing like a drunkard. She was confused and dazed about the certain should-have-happened. "If you don't mind, I'll go back up," she said.

"Okay," Tokiya said.

"And Mi-chan?" Fuuko said once again.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Senorita Wendy when we're alone together," she said, smiling sadly as she walked up the hill of sand and up to the rest house.

_"When should you know that I loved you from the start, Fuuko?" _Tokiya thought as he packed up the remaining things and headed back up to the manor.

_**A/N:** That's all I can give now. Please don't say that my story is plotless. It has a plot, promise!_


	4. Early End of the Vacation

_**a/n:** this is one of my most boring chapters. Actually, there's nothing in it._

CHAPTER 4: EARLY END OF VACATION

Fuuko was sitting on the terrace, feeling the cold wind caress her face. _"I never thought I'll see you again. But why now, Mi-chan?"_ she thought hopelessly, holding her head as it ached with her thoughts.

"Oh, what kind of life did I live in?" she asked herself. "I know that the reason why that Shirowa adopted me is to have me marry some business tycoon! She'll do the same fro Ganko!"

She stood up and she was about to close the sliding door when she saw something move in the shadows.

"Who's there?" she hissed, taking her _katana_ on her bedside.

There was a crash and shattered remnants of her sliding door appeared on the floor. She had to duck to protect herself.

"Mi-chan!" she shouted with all her might. She stood up and started to fight off the man. The sword of the man fell on the floor with a clang. "Now, let's see what I can give you," she said arrogantly.

The man smiled (though it wasn't obvious, he's wearing a mask) and took a gun out of his pocket. Fuuko ran behind her bed and carried it up just in time when the man started firing. She took her gun from beneath the bed and exchanged shots with the unwelcome visitor.

The man was blasted dead but Fuuko could see that there were others coming. She got out of her room and found Tokiya standing by the corridor, fighting by hand another black-dressed man.

"Here!" she shouted, gunning the man down. She threw another gun to Tokiya. "How did they spot us?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I just heard you shout and I immediately went here!" he shouted back, his voice drowned by the unstoppable gunshots.

"Guess we should end this vacation earlier," Fuuko sighed, leaning back to Tokiya.

"Sorry, but the princess of the Aereal should," Tokiya smiled back.

They started to run away from each other, gunning everyone out of the way. "You're good!" Tokiya remarked.

"I have to train… safety," Fuuko said. "Let's see who gets the most number of these munchkins, agree?" she dared.

"As you say so, Your Highness," Tokiya joked, his tied silver hair falling down to his shoulders, one of the men managed to his ponytail.

"Argghh! They're too many!" Fuuko muttered, running post to post, avoiding the shots. She took the knives from the bar table and threw them like darts to the men-in-black. "That's three," she said without guilt, kicking the bodies out of the way.

"Howdy?" she gasped as another man entered the kitchen. She shot him three times and he fell down dead. She took her katana, which she held all the time, and took the sword form its cover. "Let's see how this works," she said hungrily.

She ran back to the house to find Tokiya. She passed through five gun-armed men and she just passed through them like wind, slashing them crazily. She ducked as one of them tried to shoot her.

"Mi-chan!" she panted, gunning the man at the back of Tokiya. "Don't ever fight on an opponent's back, you idiot!" she scolded the lifeless man.

"Are we done?" Tokiya asked her.

"Got eighteen of them," Fuuko boasted.

Tokiya frowned. "I think I got twenty, and then I lost count," he said calmly.

"Look out!" Fuuko shouted, gunning the man approaching them. However, Tokiya was hit by a shot before the man fell dead. "Mi-chan! Mi-chan!" she shouted, shaking him.

"Hey, don't move me like that, you'll kill me!" he said, whining in pain.

"I'll call Miss Anata," Fuuko said, picking up the intercom.

"Yes, Senorita?" the old woman said through the phone.

"Thank God you're safe. Please help me here!" Fuuko shouted. "Men came and Mi – Mr. Mikagami got himself in trouble!" she said.

"I'll go there. I'll bring the other guards," Ms. Anata said in a hurry.

Seconds later, the guards carried Tokiya to the car and to the hospital. Ms. Anata was holding Fuuko, who was shaking badly. "Did you two take them down?" she asked her Senorita.

Fuuko nodded silently, shaking horribly. "If I'm alone, I could have died even though I have the capacity. They're too many. It's unexpected." She sat down. "Now my vacation's ruined!" she shouted like a little kid.

_**a/n:** please review!_


	5. Fastlane

_**a/n:** ok, I know that I cannot PM you all because I'm quite busy so I'll tell it here and here (I just hope that my story cannot be deleted)._

_I thank **fuuko-san, obsessed dreamer, munlytangel, cagalli yula athha fangirl** (woah! A long name!). **eien kauso**, we're the same but I cannot base this story to Tian Xia Di Yi. Oh, I'm really sad that my dear sister, Utara (yeah, we're connected) was not able to see this. But if anyone of you happened to watch the music video of Ni Di Di Yi, you'll know the story… _

CHAPTER 5: FASTLANE

"Ma, I'm alright!" Fuuko reasoned. "Mr. Mikagami was there, he helped me," she said.

Tokiya frowned as she watched Fuuko pace back and forth the hospital room. "What?" I have to cancel this vacation? Hell!" she closed her phone and threw it on the couch. It missed and it fell to the floor, shattering.

Tokiya looked at her. "So, what will happen?"

"I'll go back to Tokyo and train," Fuuko said. "And you," she said further, sitting beside his bed, "will be my mentor. Is that right?" she confirmed.

Tokiya nodded. "Formalities exist inside the office," he reminded, touching her nose.

"Mi-chan, you're as cold as ever," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And I never thought you had the skill with the sword," Tokiya said, attempting to duck her attack. They were sparring inside Fuuko's private garden.

Fuuko turned around as she avoided Tokiya's hit. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"Are you scared, Senorita Fuuko?" Tokiya sneered, hitting a tree as Fuuko hid behind it.

"Mr. General Manager, remember, I knocked out five armed men with my sword," Fuuko reminded darkly.

"So?" Tokiya asked her. "Remember that I was trained when I was young," he also reminded.

"Then, I think we're talking good about that," Fuuko said nodding. Her now-brown hair was untied and she found some of it on the ground. "My hair!" she exclaimed.

She attacked hungrier, eager to hit his handsome-point, the hair. She was successful. Bits of his silver hair were found on the ground, next to hers.

"You'll pay for that," he sneered, attacking her. He pinned her to the ground but unfortunately, she pulled him with her.

"Aren't you a little comfortable?" Fuuko asked him.

Tokiya didn't answer. He was still busy inhaling her expensive scent. Because of that, Fuuko pointed her sword end on his neck.

"Aren't you a little fast?" Tokiya asked her, backing off as she placed her sword back on its sheath.

Fuuko's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "What? An urgent call?" She glanced at Tokiya for a sec then resumed her call. "Alright. I'll go there." She folded her phone and looked at Tokiya. "Buggers. They really want to follow me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Manger," Fuuko said while walking towards the conference room.

"Miss Chairman, everything's ready. The slideshow is waiting in the conference room," Tokiya said, pacing after her.

"Good. How about the samples?" she further inquired.

"Got it," Tokiya answered, holding a small velvet box.

She opened the door. "Good afternoon," she greeted in English, and everybody stood up from their seats. "Today, I'll try to ask you about the new designs for the latest jewelries Aereal Gems will release. Since you're all here," she beckoned Tokiya nearer and took the box from him. "I've noticed that people loved something that they can relate with other people. That's why we tried to make something unique for two people…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate them!" Fuuko shouted, throwing her bag on a nearby settee. "They always want to get me into trouble," she said, putting her hands on her hair.

"Well, I can't blame them," Tokiya said. "Truly, the materials you used for the jewelries are too expensive. Even though they were meant for sentimental purposes, you won't expect average people to buy a pair of expensive sets," he said reasonably.

Fuuko glared at him. "Now, you're going with them," she said.

"Miss Chairman, don't you remember the life of an average human?" he asked her coldly.

"Fine, fine. But Mr. General Manager, even average people don't want a cheapstake. They cannot afford yet they want to buy glitters and crystals!" Fuuko said, imitating an act of someone staring "bling-bling."

"Don't worry, I'll help," Tokiya offered. "Those tiger-boards were giving you one more month to finalize this new product for the ads and etcetera," he said.

"Thank you, Mi-chan," Fuuko said, embracing her assistant.

Tokiya was surprised. He accidentally inhaled her scent and he was getting dizzy, he touched her soft, expensively-pampered hair.

"So, how are you going to help?" Fuuko said at once.

Tokiya shifted back to his intelligent nature. "We'll be taking surveys from ordinary people," he explained. "That will tell us what they want. Fuuko, remember that the Elite will only be composed of ten percent. We won't sell if we will only attract the rich. Usually, they do not even value sentimentality."

"I am starting to think that you are really smart, and not just a pigheaded dumbass," Fuuko said, folding her arms and approaching Tokiya. "So, do we have a deal?" she asked, holding out her hand to him.

"Deal," he said, taking the hand and shaking it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you really think we have to do this?" Fuuko asked Tokiya.

"Of course. You're in disguise. It's safe," he said. "Just hold out your hand and aske them what is better, okay?"

"Okay," Fuuko saidi n approval. Moments later, she started getting the people's opinion about two pieces of jewelry, a simple necklace and another one adorned with different gemstones. As expected, more people were in favor of the colorful necklace.

However, a man in black approached her. "If it isn't the Senorita of Aereal Group," the man said.

Fuuko frowned. Eventually, someone tracked her down. _"Damn! Why do they have to track me like this?" _she asked herself. _"Diversionary tactics," _she breathed out. "Run!" she shouted. She ran towards the crowd to make things difficult for the man.

"Fuuko, what are you doing here?" Tokiya hissed angrily. "You're supposed to be in the target market area!"

"Mi-chan, do you want me to be the target area of those lack-wit bastards?" she asked him angrily, pulling his hand and running with him.

"We're we heading?" Tokiya asked her.

"To the car, you stupid pighead! We need help!" she said, running faster while looking at the sides and the back.

They rode the car, Tokiya on the side and Fuuko on the driver's seat. "Oh God! They're following us!" Tokiya told Fuuko.

Fuuko smirked and drove the car out of the speed limit on the empty road. The car almost turned upside-down. _"I'll never ride a car with this woman as a driver again!" _he thought as he clutched his forehead of headache.

Suddenly, he noticed that they stopped. He saw Fuuko going out of the car, carrying her own stock of weapons handy.

"You won't stop tailing me, you ugly brute," Fuuko said reproachfully. "Why don't you remove your mask and tell me who you are?"

"It's under orders," the man said.

"Then in my orders, I'll go get that mask off!" she shouted. She started gunning the man. He avoided the shots until the bullets ran out.

"Oh, the princess lacked her supply," the man sneered. He took a dagger from his pocket and started to go to Fuuko. She tried to disarm him. As she did so, however, another man went to her, advancing to her with a knife.

"No!" a voice shouted. Somebody caught Fuuko and narrowly avoided the knife. He gunned all the men down.

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko shouted, embracing him tight. She was shaking.

"Don't ever go to a battle field without backup," he scolded her, hitting her on the head.

She smiled. "At least you're there to help."

"Well, I didn't really plan to help you," Tokiya said seriously.

"You're not serious!" Fuuko said indignantly. She pulled him back to the car and said, "You drive."

"That's a good thing," Tokiya said, smiling.

_**a/n:** that's a good thing. So please review!_


	6. The Mysterious Groom

_**a/n:** Oh, god! This is so devastating. My sister told me that I posted the wrong chapter! Anyway, this is the real next chapter. Yeah, yeah. I'm so stupid and amateur! kuso!_

_Anyway, this is the real next chapter._

CHAPTER 6: THE MYSTERIOUS GROOM

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hiseki," Madame Shirowa said as a man entered her office.

"You called me?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course, of course," the miser happily replied. "I'm here to talk about your engagement."

"My engagement?" he asked, hiding his confusion on the matter.

"I can recall that you told me that you'll do anything for gratefulness, am I right?" Madame Shirowa confirmed. "No. Don't give me a face like that. I have your word and I'm not as old as you expected."

"Then, what does my engagement mean?" Mr. Hiseki asked. "Actually, if this is not out of gratefulness, I could have backed-out. Madame, it's not on my way of life…"

Madame Shirowa blocked him out. "You do know me, Mr. Hiseki. If your position is not important, you can step right out of here and you'll pay for that," she threatened. "And I know someone will take hold of the responsibility that should be yours."

The man stopped. This woman knows about everything. Maybe she'll get the only person he's got just to make him marry someone he didn't know. "What is the reason for this engagement?" he asked.

"Why are you asking?" Madame Shirowa asked back. "The stocks are everything. Once you will be united to our family, there's no way others can get the chair position," she said.

"What is your daughter's name?" the man asked for the last time.

"The Chairman of Aereal Group of Companies in the Western Charter," Madame Shirowa introduced. "Shirowa Fuuko."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ma, why do I have to go to Aereal Hotel?" Fuuko asked her other early in the morning.

"Fuuko, I would like you to go here and talk about something," her foster mother replied.

Fuuko blew her now auburn hair and said, "Fine, fine. What's my attire?"

"Formal. And make yourself as beautiful as possible," her new mother reminded.

"Fine. Bye," she said, hanging up the phone. "Mi-chan?" he called out.

"Yes?" he asked back, not looking at her. He was busy finishing the statistics about their survey.

"Formal attire tonight, eight o' clock," she said. Not waiting for any argument or reply, she stood up and proceeded upstairs.

She let herself fall on her bed and she was thinking. _"I think this is the time she was waiting for," _she thought, rolling and now lying on her stomach. _"For sure, she'll have me meet that dumb groom-to-be. When should I tell Mi-chan?" _she asked herself. She didn't notice it, but she fell asleep after that.

She woke up, lunchtime. She was thinking if she should tell Tokiya everything. Everything she wanted to say before it's too late.

"Fuuko, it's lunch now," Tokiya grunted, knocking on her door. She got out of it and faced Tokiya.

"Mi-chan, I…" she started to stutter. "Well, I…" she started to look at all directions, as though pleading for help.

"What?" he started impatiently.

"I… I'm hungry!" she squealed, running downstairs.

Tokiya hung his head down in disappointment. Actually, he was expecting something important from Fuuko's lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you have to take me here?" Tokiya asked Fuuko, who held his arm tightly that he felt it would break. "This is, I think, something personal," he said.

"I don't care. You're my personal counsel," Fuuko insisted.

"Fine then," Tokiya said. He decided not to argue.

As soon as they reached the lobby, a man addressed her and accompanied them inside a small private room.

"Fuuko, it's nice to see you again," Madame Shirowa said, her jewelries rivaling the glitter of the crystal chandelier. She hugged Fuuko who smiled back and sat down on a chair. "And it's Mr. Mikagami. Do you take care of her work?" she asked him kindly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, bowing down.

He was gestured to sit down. He did so, beside Fuuko. They caught each other's eyes.

"Fuuko, you're here to meet your fiancé," Madame Shirowa said.

Fuuko hid her anger and Tokiya hid his frustration. A fiancé? Who in the world will have a fiancé that she will just meet on that day? Tokiya saw two ring boxes and nodded a little.

"He'll be arriving shortly," Madame Shirowa said. "He's just new but he's the next biggest stockholder in the Aereal Group. If we are able to bond ties with him, surely, the Aereal will be securely with us," she said happily. Tactless. She wasn't thinking of Fuuko's sour face and her savage attempt to gun down her foster mother.

An hour passed by… "Mother, this is getting stupid," Fuuko said, trying to hide her hopeful voice. "Will this guy arrive? It's an hour already!" She blew her hair and murmured, "How impolite."

Another hour passed… Fuuko became impatient. She stood up and said, out of her wits, "I can't take it anymore! I won't accept any of these stupid arranged marriages and that's final!"

Madame Shirowa was wide-eyed, unable to speak. She tried to but she just looked like a fish out of water. Fuuko stood up and slammed the door, running away to the hotel garden.

"I don't know if people are just tactless, or careless, or whatever!" she wondered aloud, throwing a stone in the pool (which is really forbidden in hotels, I know). "And I don't know how much layer of ice I should have to scrape off before that bugnut tells me what he really feel!" she shouted, causing some distracted birds to fly out. Tears started to go down her cheeks, and then she started to cry. Luckily, a hand gave her a handkerchief. She looked up to thank the man but she narrowed her eyes to the sight…

_**a/n:**_

_A cliffhanger but you don't need to guess who Fuuko's fiancé is. Please review!_


End file.
